Ultrasound imaging devices as used, for example in medical ultrasound imaging comprise a transducer, an electronic controller, and a user interface. The transducer typically comprises an array of piezoelectric transducer elements. Different transducers have different arrangements of elements. The electronic controller drives the transducer and collects and processes data from the transducer to generate, store, display and manipulate images. The user interface may include various input/output devices which allow a user to control the operation of the ultrasound system.
Ultrasound examinations are non-destructive and versatile and can provide high quality images.
The nature and quality of ultrasound images depends upon both the signals that drive individual transducer elements and the way in which reflected signals detected by the transducer elements are processed. A typical ultrasound machine may be configured to permit a user to select one of a few predefined imaging modes.
There remains a need for tools that are useful in the development of new ultrasound imaging modalities. There is also a need for sophisticated and yet cost-effective ultrasound machines.